


Star

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: A star is what he plans to steal tonight.





	Star

“(Name), there’s a box in front of the house,” you heard Kurusu announce. Curious, you got up from your comfortable position on the couch and went to find him. You found him next to a tall cardboard box.

“Oh, I know what this is. It’s the telescope I told you about last week,” you stated as you walked over to it, attempting to move the box. “…” You pouted as he chuckles at your failed attempt. “Don’t laugh! If you think it’s so funny, why don’t you lift it yourself?”

The noiret easily picks it up and begins to carry it further inside, “It’s my win.” You scoffed.

“You act as if being stronger actually means something.” Kurusu smirked as he placed down the box before he makes his over to you, slowly cornering you against the wall.

“I think it does mean something if I’m able to get something sweet out of it,” he whispers as he leans down, his warm breath causing your skin to tingle. Your face flushes a bright red as he quickly pecks at your lips and then backs away. You feel your knees go weak as you slowly slide down to the floor, burying your face in your knees.

“That’s not fair!” you cried as Kurusu laughs at your cute reaction. “Totally unfair!”

Kurusu tells you this as he continues to move the box to your bedroom, “You’re quite unfair yourself, being all damn irresistible. It really makes me want to take you  _ **here and now.**_ ”

“N-No, please don’t say anymore!”

  
You sighed in content as you back away to admire the telescope you finished building. “It looks a lot better when I actually see it in real life.” Kurusu’s gray eyes trailed after you as you walked around your room, picking up empty plastic bags. A frown mars your lips as you noticed the boy staring at you. “Instead of staring at me all the time, why don’t you help out?”

“Admiring your beauty is much more enjoyable,” he simply replies, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

“Akira!” He laughs as he gets up, picking up his bag.

“Well then, I should hurry to my part time job. I’ll get yelled at if I’m late,” was all he said as he leaves your room, but not before secretly slipping something into the empty cardboard box as he passes by.

“Honestly, what kind of guy comes over to play around and leave when he’s asked to help out,” you grumbled as you dumped the plastic into the box, not noticing a bright red card sitting inside. You proceeded to pick up the Styrofoam scattered in your room.

  
You peered into the eyepiece, amazed at the beautiful night sky being seen up close. The stars twinkled brightly against the blackness of the night, accentuated by the contrast. Hoping to focus the view a bit more, you adjusted the focus knob, whispering quietly to yourself about how breathtaking it was. A gasp escapes your lips as something red covers the lens.

“Hello, princess. How are you on this fine night?” a deep voice asks as you look up. Your eyes widened as you immediately backed away, nearly tripping and falling back. A strong arm catches you and brings you into someone’s chest. “Please be a little more careful. We don’t want you getting hurt, now would we?”

“Ph-Phantom?” you managed to stutter out as you glanced up to see a man wearing a bird-like mask and messy black hair. “Please don’t kill me I promise I-I won’t tell anyone about you being here!” The noiret chuckles in a way that sounds familiar.

“Come now, don’t tell me you didn’t see it.” You took a moment to think, wondering what exactly he meant. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary you saw today.

He hummed as he slowly retracts his arm from you, waltzing into your room. Your eyes follow him as he makes his way over to a cardboard box and bends over to fish something out of it. “Did you plan to throw something like this away?” Your eyes widened as he holds a red card that undeniably belonged to the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

“T-That’s…” The Phantom holds out the card for you to come take it. You carefully examined it, wondering why such a thing was sent along with your telescope in the first place. You found a message on it, realizing it was a bit different than what you expected.

_**I will come and steal a star tonight.  
– Phantom**_

“A star…?” you asked as you gazed deeply into silver eyes, seemingly deepened from the way he wears his mask. “You mean, the balls of gas in the sky?” He sighs, a bit disappointed with your response.

You start to shake as he steps closer to you. With every step he takes forward, you take a step back. Annoyed with such a response, he reaches out and grabs your hand, pulling you towards him. Once you land in his arms, you leans down, lips brushing against your ear. “There’s something that’s much more beautiful than stars.”

“What are you talking about?” You can feel his smile against your skin as he begins to gently push you back, the two of you falling onto the soft blankets on your bed. The Phantom towers over you, a gloved hand placed on either side of your head.

“Princess, you shine brighter than any star,” he compliments you, quickly swooping down and stealing a sweat treasure from your lips.

_**“Of course, this means I’ll be taking you tonight.”**_


End file.
